musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Watershed (Opeth album)
| Genre = Progressive death metal, progressive rock | Length = 54:48 | Label = Roadrunner | Producer = Mikael Åkerfeldt and Jens Bogren | Reviews = *Allmusic True, Christopher M. class=album|id=r1384409|pure_url=yes}} Watershed review allmusic.com. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. *Artistdirect Florino, Rick. Watershed review artistdirect.com. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. *''Blender'' Watershed review blender.com. Rertrieved on October 13, 2009. *Blabbermouth.net http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/showreview.aspx?reviewID=1465 Retrieved on May 18, 2010. *IGN Ramirez, Carlos. Watershed review music.ign.com. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. *''The New York Times'' favorableRatliff, Ben. Playlist nytimes.com. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. *Pitchfork Media 7.5/10Lee, Cosmo. Watershed review June 4, 2008. Retrieved on August 28, 2014. *PopMatters Begrand, Adrien Watershed review June 5, 2008. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. *Sputnikmusic Stagno, Mike. Watershed review Retrieved on October 13, 2009. | Last album = The Roundhouse Tapes (2007) | This album = Watershed (2008) | Next album = The Candlelight Years (2008) }} Watershed is the ninth full-length studio album by the Swedish heavy metal band Opeth. Released by Roadrunner Records, Watershed is the first studio album by Opeth to feature guitarist Fredrik Åkesson and drummer Martin Axenrot, who replaced longtime guitarist Peter Lindgren and drummer Martin Lopez. The artwork for the album was made by Travis Smith (who has created the artwork for eight previous Opeth releases) in collaboration with Mikael Åkerfeldt. The album has been described as "a major turning point" for Opeth due to the depth of its engagement with progressive rock. It is also, as of 2014, the band's last studio album to contain death growls. Overview On opening track "Coil", Mikael Åkerfeldt duets with Nathalie Lorichs, who was dating drummer Martin Axenrot at the time. The band has revealed that they were initially going to start the album with what eventually became the second track, "Heir Apparent"; however, they preferred "Coil" as an introductory track for its contrast to "Heir Apparent". Reception The album was met with "universal acclaim" according to Metacritic, receiving a metascore of 82/100 based on 10 critics. On Metal Hammer's Critic's Choice Top 50, Watershed was named as the second-best album of 2008 (behind only Metallica's Death Magnetic).Metal Hammer critics’ top 50 albums of 2008: 3-1 metalhammer.co.uk. December 23, 2008. Retrieved on November 29, 2009. In the January/February 2009 issue of Metal Edge, Watershed was voted the number 1 album of 2008. Track listing Personnel Opeth * Mikael Åkerfeldt – vocals, guitar * Fredrik Åkesson – guitar * Per Wiberg – keyboards, synthesizer * Martin Mendez – bass guitar * Martin Axenrot – drums Additional musicians * Nathalie Lorichs – guest vocals on "Coil" * Lisa Almberg – English horn, oboe * Christoffer Wadensten – flute * Karin Svensson – violin * Andreas Tengberg – cello Production * Mikael Åkerfeldt – production * Jens Bogren – engineering, mixing, mastering, production * David Castillo – engineering Release history Watershed was released as a standard edition, a 180 gram vinyl edition, and a special edition. The special edition includes three bonus tracks, a bonus DVD with a 5.1 surround sound mix of the entire album (not including bonus tracks), video content featuring rehearsals, and studio footage, as well as expanded artwork. The vinyl release comes in gatefold packaging, and contains the album on two LPs, as well as a CD copy of the album (both including the bonus track "Derelict Herds") and a poster. "Mellotron Heart" was included on a separate disc with a limited number of copies of the album. It is an alternate recording of the song "Porcelain Heart", performed on mellotron and mini-Moog synthesizers. The cover for the CD is the standard album artwork with the figure and writing desk replaced by a mellotron. The track is also available as a free digital download exclusively for those who pre-ordered the album from The End Records, and to people who insert the CD into their computer via Opendisc. References Category:Albums Category:2008 albums Category:Opeth albums